Little Girls
by Future grimm
Summary: When Justin casts a spell to help with Alex and Harper's gloomy mood, it doesn't turn out so well, and turns them into 2-year-olds.


**McKenna:** OUR FIRST FANFICTION ON THIS ACCOUNT! I hope it goes well and I hope you guys like it.

**Maddy:** It was on my account but I stole it back. Hehehe....

* * *

"Not funny Alex!" Justin yelled. His eyelashes were covered in mascara, lips in bright red lipstick, and eyes in pure blue eye shadow. Without any warning Justin had walked up to his friends causing them to have a heart attack from laughter.

"It's pretty funny from over here!" Alex giggled, protecting herself from behind the counter. Justin boomed toward her.

"That's it! You're always embarrassing me in front of everybody. I'm going to get you back. I don't know how yet, but I am!" He yelled.

"Right, you do that," She said sarcastically. She looked back at him. She so should have added the dress.

Justin browsed spell through spell, charm through charm. He wanted the right one. The one not even Alex could smirk her way out of. Nothing. Not even one spell that would do the job perfectly. Justin groaned. Maybe he could create another Frankie girl. Then again that didn't work out the best.

He closed the book grunting. No spells meant no revenge. As soon as he place the heavy spell book back on the shelf an old, crumpled paper slid out it's back. He picked it up.

"Agreeing spell," He murmured smiling to himself. This was perfect. He could get Alex to agree to anything at all.

* * *

Alex was playing with salt and glue. She had another plan working for her and she could feel in her gut Justin would not like it. But suddenly something struck over her. Sadness, nothingness. She put the salt and glue down.

"Pranks are just a lame excuse for fun that hurts someone," She said blankly. Justin walked out of the lair and in to the substation. Alex's eyes were blank and with an expression that was unreadable. He decided to test it out.

"Alex, can I go redecorate your room?" He asked.

"Sure, why not. It doesn't matter what rooms are they're just shelter that people need to add lame decorations too," Alex replied not making eye contact.

Justin, still a tad bit creeped out by his sisters response, started on, " Okay then. I want you to go to the school tomorrow and say I'm a doofus,"

"Sure, why not. It doesn't matter what people think of you anyway," And when the time came Alex did. She got on the microphone and said:

"Hi! I'm Alex Russo and I'm a doofus," and then got off. Justin laughed. Harper walked up.

"What's wrong with Alex?" She asked. Justin shrugged. He had a couple more sabotage things to get before his prank was over. He walked into the office. Alex was just standing there, blank expression, staring. Justin shivered and realized it was time to get Alex back to normal. He took out the crimped paper and read out loud the words.

"Agree Agree Agree To me to me to me," Harper walked at that moment. She was about to say something but all that came out was the word:

"The," Justin looked around. His heart skipped a beat. He was staring at his sister and her friend as two year olds. Alex tried to say something but what came out was:

"Justin, deep trouble," As soon as Alex heard those words she ran off to a mirror. The sink had gotten taller and she couldn't reach it. Justin grabbed Harper's hand and ran off to follow Alex. "What you do?" She asked.

"I don't know," Justin commented. He grabbed Alex and dragged her along. Once they got home he took out the sheet of paper.

_Agreeing spell:_

_Instructions:_

_Say the spell with a wave and a flick of a wand. When done with spell make sure you reverse the wand movement for if you don't it can easily be mistaken for the two year old spell. _

Theresa walked down the stairs looking at the two-year old children with wonder. "Justin, why are there two year olds in my living room?" She asked suspiciously.

Justin scrambled for something. "They're- They're from my babysitting program. Um.. this is Selena, and this is Jennifer," He stuttered then sighed. Finally a good lie.

"Oh, okay then. If they break my lamp then they're out," She said then walked out. Justin sighed in relief then went back to panicking. Alex started to run and laugh. She ran passed the lamp so fast that the wind knocked it down. Justin flinched when it made a big crashing sound.

"My lamp!" Theresa screamed from downstairs. Justin quickly grabbed Harper's and Alex's hand. He ran down to the lair and grabbed the book. He paged page through page trying to find the two year old spell. After 15 agonizing minutes Justin's hand cramped up. But after another painful minute, just as he was about to give up and get some ice for his cramped shoulder, he found it.

_Two year old spell:_

_Instructions a wave and a flick of a wand. Say spell exactly or may cause glitches._

_Ge Ge Ge to be to be to be. _

_Glitches:_

_May cause person to act like a two year old and eventually person will become a two year old for ever in less spell is reversed. _

_Speller Beware! No way to reverse the spell in less it is down by a passed wizard._

* * *

**McKenna: **THIS IS BORIS YELSTIN'S IDEA! Boris gave it to Maddy and then me and Maddysince Boris's document manager doesn't work.

**Maddy: **And since my account got hacked, me and my friend wanted to re-write it.

**McKenna:** Okay...

Review!


End file.
